


Strawberry Kiss

by Girbeagel



Category: Gintama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girbeagel/pseuds/Girbeagel
Summary: And this feeling isn’t an addiction. It’s love.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 35





	Strawberry Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Клубничный Поцелуй](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/648514) by Хироко Азумэ. 



> Translated my dearest friend's (Hiko ily) fic. I've just got into Gintama, so... Uh, enjoy.

Hijikata Toshiro has never been a fan of sweets. They made him sick just by their existence. He always thought that a real samurai shouldn’t allow themselves to eat those. However, when his relationship with Gintoki became romantic, he stopped being negative about sweets, or just everything that has sugar in it. Now Hijikata needed this silver haired dumbass, who smelled like strawberry and something sugary. It was too much even. That smell usually isn’t felt that easily, but Gintoki’s sweaty body radiates with sweetness in bed. Especially the hair. And then a pillow absorbs the beckoning smell of strawberries. 

As well as Hijikata never cared about kisses. He couldn’t understand what’s exciting in this exchange of spit. Of course he tried to kiss, but couldn't find anything special in that. But that’s because he didn’t know how it is like to kiss your beloved. Gintoki showed him why it is so charming. Hijikata wanted to kiss his stupid face all of the time, and it was harder to hold back as the days went. Now he is addicted to the lips of the silver haired samurai. Hijikata didn’t pay much attention to his lips, but who would’ve thought that they are so soft. 

When they meet, he forgets about his true self, about his entire identity, just to feel everything during their rare dates. He sniffes that beckoning smell, kisses those soft lips, until they become swollen, which was attractive. And Hijikata knew that he became addicted to Gintoki. And Gintoki knew that he was addicted to Hijikata. And they won’t let each other go, just because they won’t be able to do it. And this feeling isn’t an addiction. **It’s love**.


End file.
